


A Little Announcement

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s14e23 Something Blue, F/M, McLilah, NCIS spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: An AU (despite the fact that this episode was otherwise perfect) where Abby doesn't tell the team the good news, and instead McGee and Delilah get to share in one of the most important discoveries of their lives. "Something Blue", McLilah, NCIS S14 Spoilers, part of my "something blue" one shots.





	A Little Announcement

McGee was trying not to feel overwhelmed by the fact that his entire team family was standing in their living room, waiting for them to make some kind of announcement. Anticipation was in the air, and everyone was antsy, awaiting whatever McGee and Delilah had to say.

Reeves, Quinn, Torres and Ellie were all crowded around the door to their bedroom, and he knew they were standing there out of a ghoulish curiosity that they were trying to conceal; simply because Delilah was there. He had put all the bad events that had taken place in the apartment out of his mind, choosing instead to focus on the life he was starting there.

He was worried that Abby had told, but it seemed as though they were really unsure of why they were there.

Delilah cleared her throat from behind him, and he turned from where he’d been peeking into the living room, to smile at her.

“Hon, you look a little nervous,” she said, with a smile.

“Maybe I am.”

“C’mon, they’re gonna be thrilled.” She held out a hand, “Come here, you.”

He walked over, and kneeled beside her, “How’s your head?”

“It’s fine. Now c’mon, we can do this. Together?” she asked.

He squeezed her hand. “Let’s do it, Mrs. McGee.”

“It’s not Mrs. McGee yet, Agent McGee,” she teased with a roll of her eyes. She _was_ glowing, and looked more beautiful than ever. And how had McGee gotten so lucky? He snapped out of her trance to realize she was watching him. “What? Is there something wrong?”

“You’re beautiful,” he replied, heartfelt.

She grinned. “C’mon you. Let’s go.”

They went into the living room, and McGee felt his heart rate kick into high gear as the team- his family- all turned to stare at him. They were all watching him- watching them- with investigator’s eyes. McGee exchanged a glance with Delilah, and she smiled encouragingly at him, before turning to the team.

“Hey everyone,” he started. “It won’t be much longer.”

Delilah took her cue. “Sorry to keep you all waiting. Dinner is almost ready, I promise.”

Tim cleared his throat. “Actually, dinner is ready, but… uh we’re just keeping it warm until we can tell you all something.” He looked at his fiancée with pride, unable to do anything else but smile.

Delilah smiled too, “We have a little announcement to make, some good news to share.” They were both practically bursting with excitement, and he practically heard the room inhale with the anticipation of what would be coming out of their mouths.

“As you’re all so special to us, we wanted to tell you all together, at once.”

Abby looked as though she was going to explode, and he was scared that she would say they already knew- it was in fact by sheer divine mercy that she only said “Just tell us already, Tim!”

He reached over and took Delilah’s hand, and said very casually, “We wanted to tell you all that we are going to have a baby.”

The room was silent.

McGee looked over at Gibbs, who sat there, a grin slowly spreading across his face. Reeves, Quinn and Torres all looked shocked. Ducky was surprised, but smiling. And Vance was sitting there, eyes wide. Ellie was gripping her hands tightly, looking as though she was about to start bouncing up and down.   

“I already know,” Jimmy said.

“What?” McGee asked.

“I’m sorry!” Abby cried, “I couldn’t help it… I blew it.”

Delilah cut in, “Hey, I got a hold of my mom this morning, so our families are covered, it is all good.”

Ducky managed to break the silence again. “It’s not all good… it’s all _wonderful_!” He started clapping, and the rest of the room followed suit. To Ducky, this would be another honorary grandchild. And at NCIS, there were so many funerals, so when there was a new baby coming, everyone was celebrating.  

“That’s right, congratulations.” Vance kept up the clapping. Soon the whole room was applauding them, and McGee was trying to keep his face casual, smiling at Delilah as she squeezed his hand. As the applause kept going, he realized he should probably keep the program going.

“But, that is not the only reason you’re here,” he said as the applause finally died out. They all had their eyes on him again, and he knew, without a doubt, that he and Delilah were doing the right thing.

“There is one more piece of business,” Delilah said with a wave of her hand. “And it is the real reason we asked you to be here tonight.”

He could see the collective thoughts of their friends, their other family: _What could be as important as a new baby?_

“As you know, we’ve been planning our big summer wedding, but with a baby on the way, we didn’t want to wait.”

“My mom found out she’s going to be a grandma, so… the wedding somehow took a backseat…”

“In a few weeks we’ll have a party for out of town family, but right now we want to share something with our other family.” He looked at all the people, the ones he’d grown up alongside like Ducky, Abby and Gibbs, and the ones he’d come to care about in the last few years and months, Reeves, Torres, Quinn and Bishop. “One that means more to us than I could ever tell you guys.”

At NCIS, he had found a family that had taken in him and Delilah, had raised him from the probie he used to be to the senior special agent he now was. They had given him a family, and he couldn’t forget that.

“So with all of you here, we’d like to get married.”

It was like he’d dropped a bomb in the room. Everyone was staring, wide-eyed.

“What? For real?” Abby gasped.

Ellie gasped too, more quietly, and there was mumbling throughout the room.

Nick was also full of disbelief. “Wait, like right now? Like right here?”

“Right here in Tony’s creepy old apartment, Nick. Just replace bad karma with good.”

Every team member was grinning like a fool, and McGee felt a matching smile spread across his face.

He cleared his throat, “Abby you’re still my best person. Unfortunately, we had a bit of a problem getting Delilah’s sister on a flight out of London, so…”

Delilah looked over at Gibbs, with whom she’d formed an unlikely friendship, and smiled hesitantly, “What do you say, Gibbs? Be my Man of Honour?”

His smile could have lit up the dark side of the moon. He nodded, “Be my honour.”

Ducky stood, “Well in that case, may I be the one to give you away?”

“My father’s looking down right now, and I am sure he would approve, Ducky. Thank you.” He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, and McGee’s heart swelled. _This_ was his family. His crazy, out of control, mismatched, dysfunctional family.

“Well then, all you need now is a priest… or a rabbi… or…”

“A minister?” Jimmy asked. “Way ahead of you, Director. McGee asked me this morning.”

McGee felt the need to explain. “Dr. Palmer is now fully licensed for such occasions.”

“All it took was twenty minutes online, and thanks to the Interfaith Inspiration Church, you can now all refer to me as Reverend Jimmy.”

Everyone looked excited, ready to go. And Jimmy gave the word. “Let’s get this show on the road, people.”

Delilah beckoned to Ellie to help her get ready. McGee was dying to see her dress, and then reflected wryly that he had in fact not seen the bride the night before the wedding- if only because she was in a hospital room and he in the waiting room. He had nearly lost his mind from worry, but she was oh so worth it.

“Delilah!” he called.

She turned, and he walked over, leaning in and kissing her. “Once for good luck, right?”

She smiled back up at him, “Sure thing Tim. Only the next time you kiss me, it’ll be as my husband.”

He kissed her on the forehead, “As you wish.” With one final squeeze of her hand, he headed off to get himself ready.

They were getting married. And maybe it hadn’t been the way they’d pictured it, but it was the two of them. And that was enough.  


End file.
